Road to Hinata Uzumaki
by TheCupIsMightierThanTheSword
Summary: When a fourteen year old Hinata Hyuga one day finds herself stuck in the body of her future self, she is forced to embark on an early journey of adulthood, motherhood, and most of all being married to the boy she never thought she would be with. [NaruHina].
1. Back to the Future

Road to Hinata Uzumaki

**A/n:**

Hello, hello to you all. It may be a little too late to say this, but finally SasuSaku and NaruHina have arrived to their destination in canon with the cutest babies ever! And for once instead of reading fanfiction, I decided to actually write a fanfiction. And since it is NaruHina month, I decided to begin my debut into the world of writing fanfiction by writing one of my own. But I do hope to write my own SasuSaku fanfic soon, I don't know when, but when I got the idea for this fic I couldn't get it out my head so viola! But this fanfic will contain SasuSaku I promise! This story soothes my impatience for the last and for the Bolt movie coming in August...

Anyways, I'm not usually one to write romance, but I hope to do well with this one with the help of zero experience and shoujo manga! (It's so sad! TT_TT) So I hope you all enjoy and I apologize for any potential OOC-ness. Any advice and critiques will be loved and appreciated, may the flames stay away.

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Naruto. If I did, NejiTen would've happened.**

+Chapter One: Back to the Future+

_"Thanks Hinata! Earlier, I was feeling uncharacteristically depressed, but now I feel great!...You know... I always thought that you were just a plain looking, dark weirdo... But I really like people like you!"_

_... Naruto-kun...!_

"nata..."

"Hinata..."

"Hey Hinata!"

Hinata Hyuga snapped out of her daydream with a start. In front of her, Kiba was staring at her with an exasperated look on his face. That was when she took notice of her surroundings. She wasn't with Naruto Uzumaki, her longtime crush, but she was with her teammates Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame at Team 8's training grounds. Kurenai was absent from the session, for it had been more of reunion rather an actual training session. However, she did state she would be there later after taking care of some business. A light flush of embarrassment spread across Hinata's cheeks. She just got caught daydreaming in front of her teammates! "E-er, yes Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked, trying to appear nonchalant to her normally wild friend.

The dog-lover sighed, "You've been standing their like a sitting duck for forever!"

"F-forever?" Hinata stammered back. Her trip down memory lane hadn't seem that long. _How embarrassing!_ Her opal-coloured eyes directed themselves to her more mature comrade and friend, Shino. He was generally quiet, but he really was a nice guy. "Was it really that long, Shino-kun?"

Much to the former Hyuga heiress's ever-growing feeling of embarrassment, the bug-wielder had nodded. "Seven minutes more than likely." Shino's voice had an amused tone to it.

Kiba bursted out laughing hardily and beside him Akamaru was barking, probably laughing at her too. "Kiba-kun!" Hinata protested.

Then a small chuckle erupted from Shino's throat as well. "Shino-kun!"

"Oh calm down we're just teasin' ya!" Kiba said when his laughter finally died down. "Phew, it feels great to finally be out of that hospital right Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked, wagging his tail in amusement.

Hinata smiled softly at the ninja hound's antics, she was happy as well. Not too long ago, Kiba had left with several others on a mission to bring escort the son of the Wind Daimyo back to his home in the Land of Wind. It had started off well enough, but on Kiba's way back to Konoha they had been ambushed by a group of rouges. And while he hadn't been injured too badly with a katana slash on his abdomen, that was because Akamaru had protected his best friend from any other hits with his own body.

"Make sure not to push yourself," Shino 's voice would've sounded apathetic to anyone outside their team, but Kiba and Hinata and even Akamaru could tell that the raven-haired male was concerned.

Kiba grinned cheekily, "I'll be fine, _Moom_." He goaded.

The only female on the team 8 voiced her own concerns, "But are you sure you're really up to training and missions now that you've been discharged?" The wounds Kiba had taken to the abdomen might not have been that alarming, but if he didn't trully feel up to the task, she didn't think it would be okay to train. And Akamaru was bandaged heavily too!

The brunette rolled his eyes, "Can you all stop acting like a bunch of mother hens? Tsunade-sama said we were good to go, so we're good to go!"

"Woof!"

"That's right, buddy!"

Shino sighed, but he didn't say anything and Hinata just gave a small smile that said 'it-can't-be-helped'.

"Oh yeah," Kiba said thoughtfully. "What were you thinking about earlier, huh? Was it Naaruto?"

A full-face blush spread across Hinata's face almost instantly. "N-no!" Out of habit, Hinata began to twiddle her fingers and her eyes shifted away from the prying black eyes of her teammate. "I was just wondering when, when Kurenai-sensei was going to come!"

Kiba made a noise that sounded like he believed her answer, but his face said other. Hinata _had_ been thinking about Naruto.

It had been a year since then, but Naruto, like Sasuke Uchiha had done before hand, had left Konoha.

It saddened the Hyuga girl, but she had reminded herself since that Naruto's leaving was not for good, it was because he was now training other one of the Legendary Sannin and because of that they had left to travel as well. More than likely to broaden Naruto's views on the world, but Hinata wasn't sure. However, she had seen the blonde ninja off when he left. A small surge of pride filled the Hyuga girl's heart. She hadn't seen anyone else near by when Naruto finally left, maybe he had noticed! Surely that had to count for something! But that small piece of pride quickly got suppressed by a cloud of gloom. _But Naruto-kun never really noticed me before..._

_"I really like people like you!"_

Hinata blushed once more and her heart began to speed up. Naruto had said that to her. She tried her hardest to keep a smile from spreading onto her face, the last thing she really needed was for Kiba and Shino to see. They always made it a habit to tease Hinata in every little way when it came to her feelings Naruto, and while she may have loved her team to pieces. She liked staying unteased a tad bit more.

"Anyways, let's get to training, already! I've been outta commission for way too long!" Kiba male took a jab at the air to show how on edge he was. "C'mon Akamaru, let's hit it off with some Dynamic Marking!" And with a bark of eagerness, the two had taken a sprint towards the forest that was in their training grounds.

"Kiba! I won't forgive you disturbing any of the insects in that forest!" Shino shouted back, irritant but when he got no answer in return he began to run after the pair. "I swear."

A giggle shot out of Hinata's throat. Team 8 had quickly fallen into it's normal pace of things. _I need to train too!_ The young teen's lavender eyes hardened in determination._ I can't be left behind!_

Hinata ran forward to follow Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru but stop abruptly when she felt a pounding pain enter her head. "Wha-what?!" Hinata grabbed her head instantly, fingers latching onto her dark blue hair. _What is this pain?!_ Tears began to swell in the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. However she quickly found herself on her knees. "I-itai! Why, why is-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence.

The blunette gritted her teeth, her consciousness beginning to slip as her vision started to become cloudy. _I, I don't think I can stay awake much longer...!_ A quiet gasp erupted from her throat. She felt the same way Neji looked whenever her father used the Cursed Bird Seal on him.

"..." Hinata sucked in a shaky breath and her eyes wavered. Was her father near by and finally decided to place the Curse Seal that was passed through the Hyuga Clan for generations on her?

That was Hinata's last thought as the black finally took her, and her eyes rolled to back of her head.

~';'~

Hinata woke up with a slow start, blinking her eyes once. Twice. Thrice before she eased herself into a sitting position.

The room was too dark because of the blinds, but it gave off a safe, homie feel and her bed was very comfortable. The pale girl blinked once more in confusion. Did Kiba or Shino come back to find her unconscious on the ground, or did Kurenai finally make it after all and came when Hinata was crippled silent by her pain? The dandere brought a cold hand to her forehead which was blanketed safely by her bangs. Her head was no longer pounding with pain either, it just felt strangely cool and calm. _It, it doesn't feel any different... _

Hinata almost let out a sigh of relief, but she knew that it was still a possibilty that having the Curse Bird Seal didn't feel any different than it was without.

The blunette bit her lip and clenched her covers with her other hand.

She didn't want to face anyone after what had happened earlier. Her farther trully did think of her as weak and he placed a seal upon her to further prove her thoughts. And since it was now evening, Hinata knew that she had slept the entire day after what happened. She would probably get reprimanded for that as well.

_"Hyuga's always make quick recovery Hinata." Hiashi's voice and gaze was stern as it glared at his daughter's fallen form on the wooden floor. "Remember this lesson well. Now stand up and charge at me again!"_

_"Y-yes, Otou-sama!"_

Her lavender eyes clouded with depression.

_It would only make it worse if I just pretend to stay here still sleeping..._ The young beauty dropped her other hand on her blanket and clenched it with that hand. "Be strong."

So pushing her blankets off her body Hinata heaved herself out of bed, her head feeling slightly heavier. She paid it no mind though, it was probably because it was an after effect of the seal. She just wanted to pull back her curtains and see the comfort of the stars before the inevitable meeting she would have to go through to discuss why the Seal had been placed on her.

Her small hand touched the curtain delicately and was surprised at how the texture had changed. It felt smooth, velvety even. Did her father feel guilty about bestowing the Cursed Bird Seal on her and decided to spice up her decorum? Hinata bit her lip once more, having mixed feelings about the matter. But she quickly shook the thought out her head, it wasn't like her father. And she didn't feel like thinking about him either, she decided as she finally peeled the curtains back and looked up at the dotted sky.

_Is Naruto-kun looking up at the same stars from where he is?_ Hinata's lips curved into a small smile as she imagined cerulean eyes looking up at the night sky, eyes dazzling in amazement at them. _Maybe... Maybe he's thinking about me, too?_ Pale cheeks flushed and she looked down from the sky and down at the Hyuga Compo-

Hinata felt her mind stop for the second time in so little time.

She wasn't in the Hyuga Compound.

"Where am I?" Opal eyes widened, feeling fear beginning to creep into her. She looked left, then she looked right. Then Hinata searched for the Hokage Monument and felt slightly at ease when she the familiar slopes of the previous Hokages. At the very least, Hinata was still in Konoha. But the semi-relief smile on Hinata's lips dropped once more as she saw another head carved into the stone.

The hair was sloped over and spiky, and even though it was dark Hinata could still recognize the hairstyle of Kakashi Hatake anywhere.

Hinata ran out the room instantly and activated her Byakugan then proceeded to run to what seemed to be a living room. She was defnitely in a house. The house was medium-sized, with three bedrooms, a kitchen, a balcony, and the living room she was currently entering.

Hinata slowed her steps, cautiously entering the room. Aside from the two bodies she passed from the two other rooms behind her, there weren't any other signs of life in the house she was currently in. But her guard didn't lower. For a brief second, she considered the possibility that the other two people in the house were her kidnappers but they were too small. _Were they taken too?_ The blunette kept in mind to go back and view the other two after she gave the house a thorough searching.

She entered the living room.

There was definitely no other people in here and aside from the sleeping bodies of nearby Konoha civilians, there wasn't anyone on guard either.

Hinata sighed in relief; she would be able to escape then.

She turned foot to go back and see the other two that were in the house, slowly opening the door of the one closest to the room she was just in. The sound of peaceful sleeping hit her ears and now that Hinata was paying more attention, she realized that the person sleeping was a child. A young one at that. She directed her gaze to the person in the other room, it was a child as well. _How cruel!_ Hinata deactivated her Byakugan and felt a lot of sympathy for the children. Taking small children from their homes is just cruel! Hinata felt at the wall and flicked on the light switch, it would be okay since the enemy at the moment was foolish enough to leave the base of their operations unguarded.

The child was a girl, Hinata could tell from her side view. Her hair was a dark navy blue just like Hinata's and with how it flared out with an ahoge sticking out the center of her head, it was like the girl had leaves for hair. Hinata placed a hand on the child's head and noted that it was a lot softer than it looked. The girl's temperature was normal. That was good.

With urgency, Hinata gently shook the girl awake and eventually the girl turned around to face her with a groggy expression. Hinata couldn't help but notice how the girl had four familiar whisker marks on her face, two for each cheek. And her eyes were a beautiful shade of cerulean. This girl would grow up to be a beautiful young woman, Hinata was going to make sure of that. She was going to get the three of them out of here! The girl began to open her mouth her eyes wide, but Hinata quietly shushed her. "It's alright, little one," Hinata said in a warm tone, surprised at how mature her voice sounded. "I'm going to get us out of here, I promise. What's your name?" The lavender-eyed beauty gave the girl a gentle and reassuring smile.

"Himawari..." The girl, Himawari, answered hesitantly. Her cerulean eyes were riddled with confusion.

"Himawari-chan." The name felt foreign yet familiar on Hinata's tongue as she said it for the first time. "It's a very pretty name just like you. Now I'm going to go get the other child here too okay, then all three of us will leave. Just sit here and scream for me if anyone comes in here." Hinata wanted to wake the children one at a time, not wanting to overwhelm the second with so many people after waking up. But apparently, the boy had beaten her to it as Himawari said:

"Nii-chan?"

_Nii-chan?_ Hinata repeated mentally and turned around to see who Himawari was talking about.

It was the second child in the house and unlike Himawari, his hair was blonde. It flared upwards and just like his sister he had an ahoge coming out his head, making him another leaf-head and he also sported four whisker marks on his cheeks. But unlike his sister, his eyes were lavender, like the Byakugan but he had a pupil in each eye. _What a cute little boy..._ Hinata thought, feeling a bit overwhelmed herself being bombarded by so many cute children. Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but the blonde boy cut her off.

"Hey Kaa-chan, what are you doing-ttebasa?"

"Wh-what?" Hinata was stupefied once again. "Kaa-chan?" She repeated dumbly. She didn't even take notice of the familiar sounding verbal tick the boy just used.

The blonde nodded, tilting his head in confusion. "Well yeah," he replied. "Kaa-chan, are you okay?"

Himawari spoke from behind her, "Mama's still sleepy, I think." She said as she transitioned from what was apparently her bed, to her older brother. She looked worried and tired.

Hinata slowly shook her head, just barely noticing the light scraping on her back. "I, I can't be your mother," She blinked her opal-tinted eyes in disbelief. "I-I-I'm fourteen!"

The blonde boy look extremely confused now, "But, Kaa-chan-"

'Kaa-chan' was the last thing Hinata heard, before promptly fainting again.

-xxx-

Lavender eyes blinked open.

She was no longer in Himawari's room with the two children that claimed she was their mother. It was all a dream. Her getting the Cursed Bird Seal placed upon her and being in a room with two (cute) children she had never met before.

Hinata wiped her forehead. She didn't know whether or not she should be relieved or disappointed.

Hinata blinked once more, then once again, felt a panic come over her. She was still in a room she had no idea was located.

Instantly, the young girl sat herself up, Byakugan ready. Her eyes taking in the sight from the window she had looked through earlier; she was still in Konoha. She pushed the covers off her legs then noticed something else, her hair was all the way down to her butt. _What on earth!_ Hinata gasped. _My hair isn't this long! It's only just starting to get past my chin!_ After Naruto left, the blunette had decided to grow her hair out longer, but hair didn't grow this fast in a night. Then Hinata looked down at her legs, she had been in shorts apparently, and her legs were longer and -dare she say it- _adult-like_?

The Hyuga's eyes widened. _What is happening to my body?!_

But Hinata's panic was interrupted midway as the door to the room she was in creaked open.

"Oh, thank kami, you're awake-ttebayo!"

_That voice..._ Hinata's voice began to pound like crazy.

Ba-dump.

_It's sounds..._

Ba-dump.

_So familiar._

It was more a lot more mature and groan up from when she last heard it, but all-in-all, Hinata knew for a fact- she knew that voice. Her head turned around slowly.

The blue eyes, the blonde hair, the whiskers, and a cheery toothy grin.

It was him. Her long time crush:

"Naruto-kun?!" Hinata yelled in surprise before she could stop herself. His hair was cut shorter, but Hinata knew that face anywhere. He was dressed casually in orange and grey sweats and in his hands was a tray with a bowl of soup on it. _Is that for me...? _The blue-haired felt the familiar urge to faint once more, but she greatly urged herself not to. She couldn't faint so much in so little time! _Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint, don't faint!_ Hinata mentally screamed at herself, breathing slowly to calm herself.

Naruto grinned back at the shocked Hyuga girl, "The one and only-ttebayo." His grin fell for a brief moment but then came back quickly, even wider than it was before. "I know you're happy to see me but you don't have to blush that hard." He laughed heartily much to Hinata's embarrassment as she clamped her hands onto her completely reddened face.

"Y-y-you just look different is all, Naruto-kun!" Hinata defended herself. _Why is..._ Hinata looked down at her lap, not sure where to place her eyes now. _Why is Naruto-kun talking so familiar with me...?_ "Wh-when did you get back from you're training with Jiraiya-sama, N-Naruto-kun?"

She felt Naruto sit down beside her, placing the tray of food on the counter next to the bed she was laying on. Hinata glanced at the boy, well, he looked more like a man now. He was no longer smiling, his cheery attitude turning into confusion. "Are you alright, Hinata? I came back from that years ago."

"What?!" Hinata said before she could help it. How could that be, Naruto had been gone for a year and she was pretty sure he wouldn't be back until later than that. Hinata snapped out of her train of thought when she felt a large, warm hand push her bangs out the way and place itself on her forehead. Hinata felt her face turn red and felt the sudden urge to faint once more if the hadn't didn't stop touching her quickly. Fortunately, someone above was listening, because Naruto folded his arms after a about five seconds.

He had a pouty expression on his face. "Well you don't feel like you have a fever-ttebayo," Naruto said. "But are you sure you haven't been working hard, Hina? You gave the kids a huge scare last night." His lips suddenly formed a smile. "Bolt told me you said you were fourteen! Ha! Fourteen-ttebayo!" Naruto laughed extremely hard, slapping a hand on his knee.

Hinata felt slightly embarrassed, though she couldn't fathom why. She really was fourteen. And yet here was Naruto laughing at the though mere thought of her being a teenager. The Hyuga girl ignored it though, she was just happy that she wasn't in any danger. But it still felt a bit surreal, talking to Naruto like this was something she only dreamed about! That's when something crossed her mind. "Oh," she set her hands down slowly and Naruto finally stopped laughing, looking her dead in the eye. "You know those children, Naruto-kun?"

"..."

Any hint of playfulness on Naruto's face and general deposition went out the window. "Well, yeah," his eyes were beginning to cloud with worry and confusion. "It's Bolt and Himawari, Hinata."

The way Naruto said it made Hinata feel very bad. She was clearly supposed to know these children. Hinata gasped lightly and blushed once more as Naruto grabbed her shoulders and brought her closer to him. "You do remember giving birth to them... Right, Hinata?" His voice sounded urgent.

_What._ It wasn't even a question at this point. "Gi-g-g-giving birth?" Hinata whispered hoarsely. "They're my kids?"

Naruto's grip on her shoulders tightened and nodded firmly. "... You're thirty-six." Hinata couldn't believe it, no pun intended and the look on Naruto's face matched how Hinata was beginning to feel inside. "Don't you remember us getting married, Hinata?!"

Married.

_Married._

**Married.**

Hinata felt like she couldn't get enough circulation to the brain. It felt harder to breathe! And for the third time in a row, Hinata felt her eyes rolling to the back of her head. _I can't believe I married Naruto-kun..._

And unbeknownst to the now unconscious blunette herself, she had said her last thought aloud.

This time, Naruto's blood ran cold.

His wife couldn't remember anything about their relationship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An:**_ and that's the end of my lovely chapter 1, I hope you all enjoyed it.

And I once, again I apologize for any OOC-ness and any general bad writin and the more-than-likely-misleading-subject-title I gave for the story. I just felt that Hinata would be less stuttery around young people she's trying to rescue compared to her crush and other situations. I particularly enjoyed writing the part where Hinata met Bolt and Himawari for the first time. Here she is trying to be Super Hina and then they crush her with the power of 'Mom-you're-being-weird' kryptonite. And I hope I made her reactions to being called Mom and 'Wife' by the kids and Naruto authentic for her character. As I stated earlier, I welcome all advice and critiques.

Also, to answer any questions as to Bolt's eye colour. I _**know** _that in the manga, his eyes are _**blue** _like Naruto's, but in his official character scans he is depicted with **_lavender_ **eyes with pupils. And while I normally would go with the manga colouring, I quite enjoy Bolt's eyes being lavender as it's close to the idea of Bolt or Himawari having the Byakugan. So I decided to incorporate that into my story.

_**Read, Review, and I Adore You All Too!**_

_**Preview - **_Chapter Two: The Uzumaki Family: "Kaa-chan are you feeling better?" "Erm, yes... All better now!" "Then can you play me today with me like you promised?"


	2. The Uzumaki Family

Road to Hinata Uzumaki

**A/n:**

Hi again, I have once again returned with another update and I would like to thank everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed this story! I was genuinely surprised that it got so many views in one day and I was happy that all of you were able to confirm that no one was OOC. That was biggest fear because I've never written a character like Hinata before, I still adore her though. I'd also like to thank my beta and friend on tumblr themultifandomnerd for helping me out through this endeavor, you rock! I decided it would be best for me to upload as many chapters as I could before winter break ended and school took over my life again, and I've already written out a few chapters ahead of time on paper so... Why not.

Also, to those who might've been curious about the age of Naruto, I made him thirty-seven. From the way his and some other of the characters were drawn in chapter 700, it looked as if they were all just about in their thirties. So that's how I came to the decision for Hinata's future self's age. Anyway, in this chapter we get more Naruto and Hinata interactions and Hinata bonding with Bolt and Himawari. Honestly, we can all tell from that little clip with Bolt and Himawari that the Uzumaki household is one full of so much love and care. *sniffle* It's so adorable. And I prefer using Bolt's translated name because it's a total nod to Neji's name which means screw and Neji's my fave male character so... yeah.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter again and advice and critique are always loved.

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto and Gaara wouldn't have gotten those hair cuts in 700.**

+Chapter Two: The Uzumaki Family+

_Hinata felt like she couldn't get enough circulation to the brain. It felt harder to breathe! And for the third time in a row, Hinata felt her eyes rolling to the back of her head. **I can't believe I married Naruto-kun...**_

_And unbeknownst to the now unconscious blunette herself, she had said her last thought aloud._

_This time, Naruto's blood ran cold._

_His wife couldn't remember anything about their relationship._

~';'~

Naruto stared down at Hinata as she lay asleep on their bed.

His normally bright eyes were dark, his arms crossed. He was very disturbed by the events that had taken place earlier. The blonde admits, he noticed his wife was acting strange, but he believed that was because she was just working too hard. After all, compared to himself, Hinata may have had more free time but she was still often very busy with various tasks tiring her throughout the day. He remembered the day Hinata told him why she worked so hard, _"I'm not just going to slack off now because I'm now with the greatest shinobi ever, Naruto-kun! So don't worry about the other things, I'll take care of it."_ Naruto felt a small smile come spread across his face and he grazed her soft cheek with his hand.

"Hinata..."

_Naruto walked the path to his and Hinata's house with a tired yawn._

_"Darn you Kakashi-sensei-ttebayo..." The blonde growled under his breath as approached the stairs that lead to the front door. He felt especially tired that day. Ever since Kakashi had chosen him to become the next Hokage, the pervy gray-haired ninja had used any excuse he could get to get Naruto to do his paperwork._

_Of course Naruto hadn't minded in the beginning, but his opinion on the matter quickly changed after he actually witnessed the amounts of paperwork Kakashi had. The blue-eyed male kicked a rock as he continued his shortened walk, he needed to take his frustration out on _something_. Another yawn escaped his jaws. _The first thing I'll do when I'm Hokage is put that geezer in a nursing home-ttebayo!_ Naruto gave a wicked a grin. _Then he'll be doing_ my _extra paperwork! We'll see how you like it then, huh?!

_The blonde held back a cackle of evil laughter but soon the only thing he was holding back was another yawn. Naruto approached his stairs and sighed. "I just wanna lay in bed next to Hinata." He let out a pleased smile. _

_After a long night of paperwork, he believed he deserved it. As he pulled out his keys, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Hinata was still awake._

_Ever since Naruto's guarantee of becoming the next Hokage and his increase in working hours, it had become an unspoken tradition for Hinata to stay awake until he returned. But on occasions, Hinata would already be sleeping. But Naruto didn't mind; he didn't want his other half to be really tired because she was up waiting for him._

_Then with a slight bit of impatience, Naruto opened his door to see his children automatically sprinting to the door._

_"Tou-chan!" _

_Naruto caught Bolt and Himawari firmly, one child in each arm. "Wow," Bolt's lavender eyes shone happily. "We never get to see you this late-ttebassa!"_

_"I really missed you, Tou-chan!" Himawari's face was graced with a large smile of her own._

_With that Naruto couldn't bring himself to lecture his kids like he had originally planned to. _I guess I really am puddy when it comes to my little princess._ Naruto grinned inwardly as he closed the door with his foot, somehow awkwardly managing to lock it again. "What are you two doing up so late," he tried to sound firm. "Does your mother no your awake?" Naruto scanned the living room, but he could see the light on in Himawari's room. It was strange that the kids would be up and that Hinata was no where in sight._

_"... Where's your Kaa-chan?"_

_Himawari was the one who answered, "She's sleeping in my room." She had an innocent look in her blue eyes._

_Naruto cocked an eyebrow and looked at Bolt for confirmation. The younger blonde nodded, "Kaa-chan was acting really weird." That was all it took to convince Naruto to head straight his daughter's room. And when he saw Hinata, there she was passed out across Himawari's bed in an awkward manner as if Bolt and Himawari themselves tried to place her on the bed gently. "She acted like she didn't know Himawari and me," Naruto wanted to bite on his finger nails with worry. "And she said she was fourteen."  
><em>

_"F-fourteen?"_

_Bolt nodded again and Naruto snorted loudly, trying to stile his laughter._

_He placed Bolt and Himawari down and picked Hinata up bridal style, "I'm gonna go and put Kaa-chan in our bed, okay?"_

_"Haaai!" The blonde boy and blunette girl said in unison and Naruto shushed them gently, a smile on his face. _

_"We don't wanna wake up Kaa-chan, right?" He got a quieter 'haaai' in return and he smiled at them once more before turning to go to his and Hinata's master bedroom. The blankets were already pulled back and so were the curtains, Naruto noticed. He guessed that more-than-likely she awoke to gaze up into the stars. That was one of the many things Naruto had found out when had began courting Hinata, one of the things she loved to do was gaze up at the stars._

_Naruto placed his wife on her side of the bed and tucked her in, brushing her hime-style bangs with his fingers. "I told you not to push yourself so much-ttebayo." The blonde whispered affectionately as he gazed at his wife with loving eyes. Her forehead felt normal, but Naruto wanted to make sure she was well-rested._

_"Tou-chan."_

_Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the outline of Bolt's figure in his door way, "Yeah?"_

_Bolt sounded as if he was afraid to ask, "Kaa-chan is okay, right?"_

_"Yeah," the Uzumaki patriarch walked over to his son and ruffled his hair reassuringly. "She's gonna be just fine. Kaa-chan was just tired earlier that's all."_

_The answer seemed to be good enough for Naruto's normally rambunctious son. "I helped Kaa-chan get on Hima's bed." He puffed out his chest widely. "Well Himawari helped a little too." But he sounded a little miffed to add that part._

_"I'm very proud of you, Bolt," and when Naruto saw Himawari approach his room with her teddy wrapped in her arms. "And you too, Hima. You guys did a good job in helping your mother while I was gone." He gave them both onesided hugs. "Now you two have to go to bed now."_

_Bolt groaned automatically. "But there's not even any school tomorrow." The blonde leaf-head protested._

_"That's no excuse, you still have to get your full hours of rest." Naruto crossed his arms giving his son a firm look. "Now come on, let me tuck you into bed." That was when Naruto made the worst possible mistake he could have in that moment; he looked into his daughter's big blue eyes. They were round, wide, and looked as if they were moistening from tears._

_"But we haven't seen you all day..." Himawari snuggled into the crook of her teddy's neck. "Can't we just watch one movie?"_

Oh no. _Naruto gulped._ Come on Naruto. This isn't so hard, you've faced the Akatsuki! You've faced Madara! You punched a god! All you have to do is say 'no', it's easy!_ Naruto looked over his shoulder to where his wife lay. He really wanted to snuggle next to her. _And besides what would Hinata say! She would tell me I'm spoiling her and she's right! So I gotta buckle down-_ "You two pick the movie and we'll go in the living room and make a fort. Tou-chan just has to put his pajamas on." Naruto said at last with a sigh of pure and utter defeat._

_The Uzumaki siblings expressions brightened immediately. "Really?" Bolt whisper shouted. "Come one Himawari!"_

_"I wanna pick, Nii-chan!"_

_Naruto watched as his two children run down the hall and turn down into the living room. He chuckled nervously as he looked over Hinata's sleeping form. She looked so beautiful and at peace. "Sorry looks like I lost again, Hinata-chan. Oyasumi(good night)." The Hokage-to-be then changed into a simple pair of sweats and then kissed his wife tenderly on the lips before walking out into the hall._

_Closing the door, and then proceeding to open another in order to pull out three large and thick blankets._

Those small moments from the previous night before were really all Naruto needed as reassurance that Hinata was alright. That was what he promised Bolt after all. And even though she had appeared alright physically, it had become quite clear that mentally, she was not. His lavender-eyed wife trully believed she was fourteen. Her behaviour had confirmed that. At first, Naruto simply believed she was flushed that he had gotten up early and made her breakfast. But now he knew it was because she was once again extremely shy around him.

A sigh escaped Naruto's lips.

Luckily, Bolt and Himawari weren't asking too much. All Naruto had told them when they had come in earlier to check on their mother's well-being was that Hinata was still very tired. So through out the entirety of the day thus far, the two siblings played quietly with one another going back and forth between staying in the house and going back outside to play.

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his hands tightly. "Hinata..." His blue eyes had a clear fire of determination in them. "I promise I'll help you get better."

-xxx-

Hinata stretched her body slowly as she woke up, feeling as if she had been training for hours.

_I had the strangest dream last night..._ Hinata thought groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes. The amount of falling unconscious she did in her dreams were tiring, and very embarrassing. But her dream was the cause of it, her imagination going way more out of control than it normally did.

The dream had started off normal enough, she was the Team Eight training grounds talking to her teammates. But then the moment she decided to begin training, an ear-splitting headache that felt like she was getting the Cursed Bird Seal rendered her unconscious. Then when she woke up, she found herself in a house with two mysterious, albeit beautiful children, that then claimed to be her children causing her to faint again. However, the craziest part of the dream, is when she woke up in the same house once more but this time an older Naruto was there. He was flirty with her and acted super familiar with her, and then to top it all off he said they were married and that they had two kids.

Hinata felt the blood rush to her cheeks just remembering it.

_Come on Hinata calm down..._ She took a sharp breath as she brought herself together with a much needed pep talk. _It was just a drea...m..._ Hinata stopped herself as she felt long hair draped over her shoulders. And the room she was in was still the same and right next to the bed, there was a dresser that had a tray with a bowl of soup on it and it had been reheated.

A light blush spread across Hinata's cheeks as she silently came to the realization that she was indeed, no longer dreaming.

"Naruto-kun..." _I married him._ To say Hinata was surprised was an understatement; Hinata was shocked. "I actually married Naruto-kun... ! And we have two children..." Images of Bolt and Himawari's round and concerned faces flash through her mind, and the blunette felt a small surge of pride. Those two adorable children were her's. Hinata had always wanted children that looked like her, but now that it was true... It didn't feel right.

_Grrrr._

Hinata directed her gaze to the bowl of soup beside her.

She was rather hungry, so with a small piece of hesitance Hinata placed the tray on her lap and began to eat it. It tasted delicious and tasted like the soup her mother used to make her when she was younger!

_Did I make this?_ Hinata wondered. She wasn't much of cook as a teenager, so maybe it was a skill she acquired when she grew up. Hinata's grip on her spoon tightened.

She was now certain of a few things. One, she was now in the body of her future self. Two, she may and or may not have the Cursed Bird Seal. Three, she had two beautiful children. And four, she was no longer Hinata Hyuga, but _Hinata Uzumaki_.

When Hinata finished her breakfast she stood up and made the bed. No matter her age, she was still uncomfortable being in an unfamiliar room and leaving the bed unmade. Then with a breath of build up courage, Hinata picked up her tray and opened the door and left the room that had been confirmed to be one she shared with her husband, Naruto. The wooden floor was cool on Hinata's feet.

The house was quiet. It surprised Hinata considering how young her children were. She expected them to be running around, but their room doors were closed so she guessed that maybe that they were outside playing.

When Hinata entered the living room she gave it a thorough look this time, now that she didn't believe she was kidnapped. It was spacey with a cute, light brown coffee table in the middle with two yellowish chairs around it. But what Hinata really noticed was the the mirror in the right hand corner of the room and she gasped when she finally saw herself for the first time.

Like she had discovered earlier, her hair had grown all the way down to her rear. But it was also a darker blue, looking fuller with more volume and shinier. Her face had become less round and more oval-shaped, making her look more adult-like and her eyes had a more mature look about them. Like they had seen more than Hinata's youthfulness let on, but Hinata could hardly believe that with how doe-eyed she was looking at her reflection. _I look so..._

Elegant.

Mature.

And dare Hinata say it, beautiful, even in her pajama wear which just a large light gray t-shirt and knee-length purple-gray shorts.

Hinata walked quickly over to the mirror and felt awestruck. Then she felt relief as she moved her bangs for a brief moment; she didn't have the Cursed Bird Seal. That was she noticed the dresser that was underneath it; it was full of pictures of both Hinata and Naruto and of Himawari and Bolt. The first one she noticed right away was the picture in the middle, it was of her and Naruto and they were both dressed in Kimono's. Naruto grinning and winking at the camera and Hinata smiling in a it-can't-be-helped expression. Her stomach was round in the picture, she was pregnant. The picture was also framed by four other pictures two on each side of Naruto and Hinata.

On the side next to Hinata were pictures of Himawari. The one on top was picture was Himawari as an infant, lifting herself up smiling gummily at the camera. The one on the bottom had Hinata in it and she was smiling at and holding a baby Himawari up and forward, Himawari's tiny blue eyes were wide with curiosity.

Then on the side with Naruto, were all the pictures with Bolt. The first one was one with Bolt as a baby, looking up at the camera from what looked to be a bed. He looked like he was a month old in that one. Then on the bottom picture was both Bolt and Naruto, smiling and holding up peace signs.

Hinata took a shaky breath. This was her family.

Other pictures included a picture of Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, the four of them grouping together for a picture smiling widely. They all looked beautiful and Hinata noticed the redness of her lips and wondered what the occasion was. Then another picture was one of Hanabi, sitting in the Hyuga head seat she had become the next head of the Hyuga after all. The last two pictures was one with Neji in it, with a small smile but he looked content and the one next to it was one of the Fourth Hokage and a woman with long, straight red hair.

That struck a cord of wonder. Hinata couldn't deny the similarity between the Naruto and the Fourth Hokage's looks, but that didn't explain why Naruto had a picture of him.

"Those are some really nice pictures, aren't they?"

Hinata jumped lightly and looked over her shoulder, it was Naruto. He had been on the balcony and he had opened the sliding glass door, popping his head inside. Hinata felt embarrassed for not noticing. But after she saw her reflection, her immediate surroundings got pushed aside and she fell in awe.

Not knowing what to say, Hinata nodded.

Naruto took the tray from her hands, "Don't worry, I'll wash this for you later."

Hinata nodded slightly. "Ano... Where are Bolt and Himawari?" Her opal-tinted eyes looked around for the two once more.

The blonde re-emerged from the kitchen, "Oh they're outside." He answered smoothly. "I was just on the balcony to keep an eye on them, Bolt's always getting into some kind of trouble."

So Hinata's future son had inherited Naruto's mischief, the blunette fought the urge to giggle. "I see..."

Naruto walked back onto the balcony and seeing some sandals next to it that looked like hers, Hinata slipped them on her feet and followed him. She looked down below, and there was Bolt and Himawari playing what seemed to be a game of tag with a group of children. She smiled softly at the sight. "They seem very sweet." Naruto didn't say anything, but he made a noise that sounded as if he was agreeing with her. "Naruto-kun..." Hinata could no longer avoid the inevitable conversation. "I believe that I might've 'jumped' through time."

Hinata turned her head to look at her childhood crush. He had a hard look on his face. "I guess that explains why Bolt said you thought you were fourteen-ttebayo." He said weakly as if he were trying to lighten the situation. "And that explains what happened this morning, too."

Hinata quickly turned around and bowed. "I'm so sorry!"

Naruto quickly made her stop. "It isn't your fault or anything, Hinata-ttebayo!" He reassured her. "You're the victim here, not me. I'm gonna bring someone to help us later though, so don't worry Hinata. We'll solve this together."

The young woman stopped her bowing and twiddled her fingers together. Naruto was treating her so sweetly. She was still trying to accept the fact that this wasn't a dream and actually reality. "We... We actually get married?" Hinata couldn't believe that no matter how many times she heard it.

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "I was really blind-ttebayo. Always chasing after Sakura-chan like that, and ignoring the fact that I already had you all along." The whiskered man smiled at her. "I'm just glad you never stopped loving me and fell in love with someone else."

Hinata blushed immediately and looked away, her heart pounding furiously. _Naruto-kun just said that to me!_ Hinata felt a shudder of glee spread down her spine. _He _married_ me!_ He was now giving her the loving glance that Hinata always wished he would direct towards her and not the pink-haired kunoichi she had also secretly admired. She never really talk to Sakura much, but she knew that Hinata was once shy like her but then she became a loud, proud girl that didn't take crap from her bullies anymore. Hinata wanted to be more assertive too. Speaking of Sakura, Hinata was surprised. Naruto actually got over her?

"How is Sakura-san now?" Hinata asked.

"She's fine, she's the head medic at the Konoha hospital now." Naruto had a look of pride as he talked about how much his pink-haird friend had grown. "She's Bolt and Himawari's godmother."

Hinata felt a pang of insecurity. Was that because Naruto still wanted some tie to his 'past' feelings for Sakura. That was when Naruto continued talking, "I not gonna lie-ttebayo, I was a little surprised when you chose her. But you guys became really close friends."

I _chose Sakura-san?_ Hinata blinked in surprise. "We did?"

She received another nod of confirmation, "You told me she was your main push when it came to pairing us together." He grinned. "I always knew Sakura-chan would keep me from doing stupid things-ttebayo! Imagine if I was stupid enough to ignore you." He shivered as he mentioned the possibility.

Another blush spread across Hinata's cheeks. Sakura was the one who supported her feelings for Naruto most? She felt guilty for suddenly suspecting the conclusion she had came to earlier. Lavender-coloured eyes looked up, looking across the buildings of Konoha then she looked up even more and finally saw the Hokage monument. Her family lived close by to it.

There was still the faces of Hashirama, Tobirama, Sarutobi, the Fourth, Tsunade (while that was a more recent addition of carved faces in Hinata's time), and Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei became the sixth Hokage?"

"Uh huh," Naruto replied. "A lot of things have changed here in Konoha since your time-ttebayo. This is now the Village of the Dancing Leaves."

Hinata looked at Naruto in surprise. "Dancing...?"

Naruto gave her a nod, "We'll take all this new information one day at a time but, basically, we have no reason for the shinobi to hide anymore."

Hinata nodded back at him in return and then looked back up at the Hokage Monument. _Hmm?_ Hinata blinked a couple of times, then gasped. Right next Kakashi's face was half of a face, still being carved. It was strange in the fact that it was being built from the chin up, but nonetheless, the face was there. "Naruto-kun, who's face is that?"

"Mine." Naruto's voice was full of pride. "It'll be done in about two months, they said my hair's gonna take the longest."

Hinata gasped happily. He accomplished his goal from his childhood! "You're Hokage now?"

"Nah," Naruto answered. "Almost. It's up for offer, but I wanted to wait until the face was finished before becoming the next leader of Hokage. I feel like there's a lot more for me to learn-ttebayo." He looked at Hinata sheepishly. "And when I get the job officially I'm gonna be gone a lot, I kind of already am. And well, Himawari might have given me the puppy eyes to prolong my promotion-ttebayo."

Hinata giggled. So Naruto was a total softie when it came to his daughter.

Hinata looked back down at the ground below to check up on what the children were doing now. They were still playing tag and it looked as if Himawari was it, the speed of the game changing so she could keep up to them all. And when she managed to tag the person she was pursuing, Naruto shouted proudly. "Good job, Himawari!"

Himawari looked up with a large smile on her face, "I did, Tou-chan!" Then her cerulean blue eyes spotted Hinata. "Ohayou, Mama!" She waved her hand rapidly.

A bit surprised, Hinata then smiled and waved back. "Ohayou!" She called back.

The young Uzumaki girl ran a bit closer so she didn't have to yell as much, now abandoning the game she was playing. "Mama are you feeling better?!"

Hinata wasn't even sure that the answer for that question was positive. "Erm, yes..." She didn't need to worry her adorable daughter any longer. "Mama's all better now!"

The smile on Himawari's face spread further on her face, "Then can you play with me today like you promised?!"

Hinata looked over at Naruto. Would it be okay? She wasn't sure if it would be alright with the condition she was in now, but her doubts flew out the window when Naruto gave her a smile of approval. Hinata turned her head back in her daughter's direction. "Yes!"

Himawari disappeared as she headed towards her house. Hinata felt excited, she couldn't wait to bond with her daughter. She then spotted Bolt, "Do you want to play with us, too?!" She called out, wanting to bond with her son as well.

Bolt looked at his friends and then his mother. He didn't want to seem like it, but he was worried about the events that had taken place earlier. His mother didn't recognize him. But she seemed normal now. "See ya, Shikadai-ttebasa." He said at last to his best friend, Shikadai Nara. The boy was currently yawning.

"Yeah sure thing," The black-haired boy waved lazily. "I can finally go sleep now." Like his father before him, Shikadai was usually lazy and wanting to sleep. The only reason he played in the first place was because Bolt had begged him too.

The blonde boy snickered at his friend's laziness and then ran up the stairs that lead to his house.

~';'~

"Ahh it's a dragon!" Himawari screamed gleefully and pulled Hinata around her room as Bolt chased them, roaring.

Hinata wanted to laugh, but she yelped in fear as to entertain her daughter.

The game they had ended up playing was Queens and Dragons, and Hinata felt as if they had played this game before because Bolt had groaned earlier when Himawari suggested it. But they ended up playing nonetheless and Hinata loved it. She had also changed her clothes as well taking off her pajamas and was now wearing a light purple blouse and light blue capris. Naruto had played with them a little to, but then he had left, much to the children's disappointment. However they cheered when Hinata tickled their chins and the game started up again.

"Run, Mama the dragon's coming!"

"I'm running as fast as I can Himawari!"

"Raaawr I'm gonna eat you cuz I hate queens-ttebasa!"

Himawari squealed. "Nooo!"

Hinata fell overdramatically and Bolt jumped and landed on her lap. "Run Himawari, the dragon," Hinata gasped slowly. "It's got me!"

"Mama noo!" Himawari cried, trying to pull Hinata away from Bolt's grasp.

Bolt laughed an evil laugh, "Now to get the little Queen-ttebasa!" He slunk over Hinata's 'dead' body and crouched towards Himawari. "Prepare to be eaten!"

Then front door creaked open and Bolt and Himawari stopped their game automatically. "Tou-chan!" Bolt yelled and he ran out of Himawari's room excitedly.

"Tou-chan!" Himawari ran out too. "C'mon Mama!"

Hinata lifted herself up off the floor and had a warm smile as she stared at the spots Bolt and Himawari were just standing. It had only been a couple of hours, but they were already beginning to have a place in her heart. "I'm coming." She walked into the hall way and began her way to the living room, she heard voices.

"Hi, Auntie Ino." Himawari said.

"Well, hello there Himawai-chan." Said the voice of a woman. "You're getting prettier every time I see you."

Then Bolt said something, "Hey, Uncle Shikamaru."

"Shikadai said you were playing earlier." Replied a man.

"Yup-ttebasa!"

_Ino-san? Shikamaru-san?_ Hinata finally entered the living room entrance.

Aside from Naruto, Bolt, and Himawari there were two extra adults. A man and a woman.

The woman's blonde hair was up in a ponytail and she had on a purple top and dress-skirt. Her blue eyes twinkled. And beside her was basically an exact replica of the man known as Shikaku Nara.

Hinata held back a gasp as the woman waved, "Hey there, Hinata."

These were the adult appearances of her former classmates: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An:**_ chapter 2 end.

Here you all are, another finished chapter for you all to read at your leisure. I hope you all enjoyed it. There was a whole bunch Hima cuteness and Bolt trying to act like the tough young son and Hinata being overwhelmed with the cuteness and a proud Papato bonding with his son and daughter! And we also got some sad!Naruto action as well, after all if he touches his wife now she'll faint. _Oh the humanity!_

But also, this question has answered the question some may have had, whether or not Naruto has become Hokage. No. Not yet anyway, but as Naruto stated it's going to be happening very soon. As soon as they finished carving his face in the Hokage Monument, until then he's just busy doing paperwork Kakashi is too lazy to do and receiving advice as to how to be a great Hokage for Konoha. Continuing on though, we've got Ino and Shikamaru and even Shikadai making their appearances. And more characters are gonna be introduced soon! Tata!

_**Read, Review, and I Adore You All Too!**_

_**Preview - **_Chapter Three: Ino-Shika But no Chou: "Alright guys, this a big secret. S-rank." "I think I know it's a big secret from how much you rambled about it earlier blondie!" "Hey you're a blonde too!" "Can we get this along now, I just wanna go home."


	3. Ino-Shika but no Chou

Road to Hinata Uzumaki

**A/n:**

I am so sorry it took me so long to update but now that my real life moving problems have finally disappeared, here is the next chapter for you all to enjoy! (That awkward moment when all your teachers think it's okay to dish out a lot of homework every week...)

Hinata has had some time to bond with Bolt and Himawari, and even got to see her future self's beauty. And now she's met Future!Ino and Future!Shikamaru, time for serious business.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter again and advice and critique are always loved.

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Naruto. If I did, Hinata would've married my OC, lol.**

+Chapter Three: Ino-Shika but no Chou+

_Aside from Naruto, Bolt, and Himawari there were two extra adults. A man and a woman._

_The woman's blonde hair was up in a ponytail and she had on a purple top and dress-skirt. Her blue eyes twinkled. And beside her was basically an exact replica of the man known as Shikaku Nara._

_Hinata held back a gasp as the woman waved, "Hey there, Hinata."_

_These were the adult appearances of her former classmates: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara._

~';'~

Hinata couldn't help but gawk as she glanced up at Ino and Shikamaru from her tea.

Once again Bolt and Himawari were outside, Naruto instructing them that the adults had 'adult stuff' to talk about. They both left without too much trouble, though Bolt had a miffed expression when he did. Now Hinata was sitting at the dining room table, Ino, Shikamaru, and Naruto taking their own seats around her. She didn't think that Naruto would get the help he was talking about earlier so soon. But at the same time, Hinata reasoned, the normally cheerful Uzumaki probably couldn't deal with the woman who became his wife being stuck as a mental teenager.

So far, everyone was silent.

But that didn't last as Ino finally broke it, "So Hinata," she had a mischievous twinkle her blue eyes. "Naruto seemed pretty panicked when he asked for me and this lazy bum to come over. Trouble in paradise?"

A crimson mask spread over Hinata's face quickly. She couldn't believe Ino just said that, especially about her and Naruto! "I-I-I-Ino-san!" Hinata mentally winced. Working on her occasionaly stutter would be something she wanted to have fixed quickly while she was stuck in her future body, and when she went back to her own time as well.

Naruto slammed his cup on the table, a small blush of his own on his cheeks much to Hinata's surprise. "Shut up, Ino-ttebayo!"

Ino just laughed. Hinata could tell that the brash, hot-headed girl hadn't changed a bit in her usual shameless nature. Normally that would be a relief, but now that it was the cause of the blush on her face Hinata wasn't so sure now.

"I'm just joking, Bakato." Ino said once her laughing fit was finished. Despite the nickname she had used, her body language gave off nothing but playfulness.

"So what's the reason you needed us?" Shikamaru finally spoke aloud, his own black eye having a twinkle of amusement. "I usually don't have time off between you and everybody else I end up dealing with on a daily basis, so make it quick."

Naruto sighed in relief at the subject change and crossed his arms. "Alright." The blonde male's blush was no longer evident and his jaws were set firmly as his eyes expressed seriousness and swept around the table. Hinata felt a surge of admiration for the patriarch of the household, she could tell that he came a long way since his days as a genin. He would be a great leader. "Guys," Naruto began once more. "This is a big secret. S-rank." He paused dramatically, trying to let the fact sink in.

The other kunoichi at the table rolled her eyes, "I think I know it's a big secret from how much you rambled about it earlier blondie!"

"Hey you're a blonde too!" Naruto protested, shooting Ino a look of frustration.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the antics of the 'arguing' blondes, "Can we get this along now, I just wanna go home." The stragetic shadow-user yawned. The usual look of apathy was still prevalent in Shikamaru's future-self, Hinata noted as she continued to observe the changes of her fellow shinobi.

_Did Ino-san and Shikamaru-san marry each other too?_ The blunette wondered. It was a plausible theory considering how close the two were from when Hinata was back in her time. But Hinata mentally shook her head. The same thing could be said about Ino and Chouji's relationship as well. Speaking of which... Hinata cleared her throat quietly, "Erm," she felt slightly pressured when Naruto, Ino, and Shikamaru's gaze turned in her direction. "Where is Chouji-san?"

Ino shrugged, "Knowing him, haggling a restaurant owner to lower the price of their special." Her blue eyes looked pointedly over at the Kyuubi container and Hinata couldn't help but glance as well. "But apparently Chouji wasn't needed for this oh-so-super-secret secret Naruto was going on about." Naruto didn't say anything, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at the table.

With a feeling of guilt Hinata brought her hands into her lap, her fingers grasping one another tightly. Whether it be the past or future, a look of frustration was something the Byukugan-user disliked seeing on her crush's face.

"Well let's just get on with this then," Naruto said with a sigh and a firm look in his eyes. "It's about Hinata." He paused once more and glanced over in the direction of the aforementioned 'Hyuga'. "This is the Hinata from the past."

"..."

"..."

There was a pause.

Shikamaru blinked, feeling unintelligent for a second. Black eyes met blue, Shikamaru's gaze being one of suspicion and Naruto's being clear. Not that the shadow-user didn't trust the future Hokage, he had plenty of both trust and faith in who used to be called Konoha's Number One Maverick Ninja. That was one of the main reasons the Nara was adamant in becoming his advisor after Kakashi finally stepped down. "The Hinata..." Shikamaru swept his gaze over to Hinata who was now finding an interest in the table. "From the past?"

Hinata nodded quickly, not wanting to lift her gaze up to see the disbelief from the older people in front of her. "In my time, Naruto has been gone with Jiraiya-sama for a year..."

"Yeah," Naruto's voice sounded tired and doubtful. "I couldn't believe it myself this morning and at first, I just thought she was fatigued from overworking. But there's too much evidence that it isn't now. She didn't even recognize Bolt and Himawari."

There was an instant kunai of guilt to Hinata's heart. That must've been something very painful for the them. Even though it hadn't been long since Hinata had met the two of them, Hinata could tell that both Bolt and Himawari were bright-natured children. So seeing their mother not acting as if she had no idea who they were had probably dampened their spirits and that was just as unbearable as remembering the constant looks of disapproval from her father, maybe even more so.

Naruto picked the conversation back up again, "So that's why I brought you guys," he tried his best in giving an optimistic half-smile. "I was hoping that maybe there was some Yamanaka mind technique that could explain this, or at the very least Shikamaru could help theorize any other plausible reasons."

Ino finally piped up, "This is Hinata from the past?" The blonde woman had a disgruntled look of her own. "As much as I know you're completely serious about this, I can't help but find this kind of suspicious. Didn't you ever consider that maybe this is actually a fake the entire time?" Hinata looked up at Ino with a gasp. "We may be in a time of peace, but there's always a possibility that this could be some kind of spy from another village trying to find out Konoha's plans with it's future Kage?"

"Of course I considered that!" Naruto retorted.

"It wouldn't make that much sense though, or rather, it would be stupid_ to_ do so." Shikamaru answered as well, albeit calmer than his Uzumaki companion. "This is the first time in ages that all the shinobi villages are at peace with one another at the same time, with trade, shinobi switching villages, and even having diplomats come over without any attempt of sabotage looking back on our previous relationship with Kumo. With these conditions, none of the current Kages would actually consider doing something to cause a rift in the peace we've all established."

"But there's still a possibilty," Ino argued. "There's no guarantee and with that in mind, I say that we should keep her under surveillance for the time being until we're shown otherwise she's actually Hinata or not."

Hinata's heart once again began to beat rapidly, and any confidence the girl may have had began to dissipate. Beside her Naruto protested, "If she really was a spy I would've been able to tell, Ino! I know how Hinata acts and does things so there'd be no way I wouldn't notice. Besides, a spy would recognize the son and daughter of the future Hokage!"

"Unless they were uninformed of the possibility of children being in the Uzumaki household. And mannerisms aside, look at how this 'Hinata' is acting." A cold blue gaze directed towards Hinata and the blunette flinched before she could attempt to stop herself. "My father taught me about body language and the signs to look out for if someone is guilty or not. She's fidgeting, expressing avoidance in the situation, and her lack of response is indicating that more than likely, she can't defend herself against this accusation simply because she has a lack of background information to go off. Hinata may have been shy, but she was never a guilty party in any situation."

There was another pause in the conversation as Hinata tried desperately to calm herself down. Her throat began to constrict and she was sure that she felt sweat on her hands. _What do I do?!_ But as expected, there no response other than the silence of her mind.

This time, it was Shikamaru that broke the silence at the table. "I hate to admit this, Naruto, but Ino does have a point." The strategist gave Naruto a look of just barely noticeable sympathy. "We should probably alert Kakashi and then discuss how to put her under some kind of surveillance that won't worry the kids."

Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his left fist tightly. "Can't you just check her mind, Ino?!"

"When we get the Hokage involved."

An argument was about to burst between the two blondes. Hinata glanced at Shikamaru and blinked in a surprise manner when she saw the man staring back at her. His face had an unclear expression, but Hinata could tell that he wasn't going to intervene between the two of them any time soon. Hinata looked down at her hands and bit her lip nervously. _Ino-san... Naruto-kun..._ Hinata took a deep breath, feeling the anxiety in her heart increase but the words forming in her mouth finally bursted out.

"I wouldn't do that to Naruto-kun!" Hinata squeezed her eyes tightly. "I, I know that you all have good reasons for any doubts you have, but I genuinely am Hinata Hyuga! And, I love Himawari and Bolt already too and I don't want to hurt them intentionally, nor Naruto-kun because I know they love being a family... So please... believe me!" The blunette bowed over, her head just barely touching the table. "I won't even fight against anyone because I want to prove my innocence and protect the people I care about, so please Ino-san, Shikamaru-san, believe me!"

When Hinata heard the sound of giggling, she looked up slightly and was surprised to see that Ino now had an amused look on her previously cold face. "I-Ino-san...?"

Ino wiped a laughter tear that had began to well up in her tear, "An impostor probably would've said Hinata Uzumaki if they were saying a speech like that!"

Hinata blinked several times in surprise, "What?"

Naruto was confused as well, "So you're saying you believe she's the real Hinata now?"

"Well, I had my suspicions in the beginning but I figured that she probably was already," Ino admitted, causing Hinata to feel a surge of relief and slight confusion. If Ino had thought there was a possibility of her identity being true, why would she say all those things? "But like I said, there's always that small chance so I just had to make sure."

"Ino! Son of a..." Naruto gripped at his hair in frustration, groaning loudly. "Don't freak me out like that!"

Shikamaru snorted, "Couldn't you have gone the easier route and said that in the beginning?" It was moments like this that really enforced his belief on women being troublesome.

"That would've been to easy," the Yamanaka said with a wink. "I just figured that when came to Naruto, Hinata would try her best at anything even if she was feeling pressured. And with Bolt and Himawari,she's been here for not even a full day and she already loves them? A woman's love is strong for both the man she loves and especially her children." Ino's blue eyes met with Hinata's opal.

Hinata straightened her posture, "You really believe me?"

"Well, I'm still going to check and see though." Ino replied, "But you still have me on your side for the most part, and don't worry I'm not gonna wait for Kakashi to approve of me searching your mind first and have cameras watch you."

Hinata felt her lips upturn into a small smile of relief and clutched at her heart. "Thank goodness."

The mind transfer expert rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "So you ready for this?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>"This is definitely a past Hinata." Ino said moving a stray blonde hair behind her right ear and slightly drained.<p>

Hinata felt a shaken a bit as well. She may not have actually had to do anything, but allowing Ino - a girl she barely even talked to in her time- pass through her mind completely and with no restrictions was a draining act itself. But from what she could tell from that picture on the dresser, apparently she had become friends with the woman.

Naruto nodded confidently. "See, told you she was." Though he sounded as if he was completely assured, the blonde felt completely the opposite on the inside. He was already positive from the beginning that this was Hinata, her flustered behaviour was enough to confirm that. But the confirmation of his wife's being was a bittersweet victory as this meant that the relationship he had finally established with her, as lovers and as a family, had been completely vanished. Naruto remembered Bolt's question from the night before, his lavender eyes full of concern.

_"Kaa-chan is okay, right?"_

_I don't even know if that's even the right answer anymore-ttebayo. _

Yes, he had gotten the confirmation that this was indeed Hinata. But this was Hinata _Hyuga_, not Hinata _Uzumaki_- the exact same person, but two entirely different people in Naruto's mind. Naruto felt his face begin to grimace but managed to stop it before it became noticeable. His had clinched uncomfortably when he heard Hinata address herself with her maiden name. No more kisses, no more hugs, no more after-work cuddles either. Not unless he wanted to cause her to faint.

"-kun... Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked up, his chain of thought broken as he looked at Hinata.

"Huh?" Ino and Shikamaru were looking at him as well.

Shikamaru sounded a little irritated, "What do you mean 'huh'? We've been trying to get your attention for two minutes."

"Er, sorry?" Naruto chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned, a small blush on her face. She still wasn't used to sitting so close to him, the last time she remembered was back when she had first taken the Chunin Exams. Hinata felt a little better when Naruto nodded though she still felt convinced. "Okay..."

Ino cleared her throat, causing everyone to realize they were getting off topic once more. "Anyways, like I said earlier this Hinata, but from what I can tell, I don't think that this actually the work of a Yamanaka jutsu." One of her hands curled thoughtfully around her chin. "We have jutsu ranging from controlling another's body, telepathy, confusing the enemy, and prying through other minds and memories. But the Yamanaka don't have any techniques that would force a time jump like this."

Naruto looked down at the table. "I see."

"We'll both be conducting research though, and while I'm not allowed to look through them, Ino's Clan's technique books will be a great assistance." Shikamaru said. "I'll also try and look over any old documents to see if there's ever been another instance of this happening in the past. One thing that may be able to help is if Sasuke so we could have him check the condition of her chakra."

Hinata was surprised, but in a pleasant way when she heard that name slip from Shikamaru's lips. "Sasuke-san is back?" So Naruto had accomplished his goal after all. She felt very happy for her crush.

"Yeah," Naruto had a smile on his face as he answered her, but it soon went away when he looked back at his soon-to-be advisor. "I can't really be sure as to when Sasuke will actually be returning, but it's been a few months now so probably soon if another month counts as soon anyway-ttebayo." Another frustrated look was on his face.

"And do you think we should get Sakura pretty soon?" Ino asked. "I don't actually think she's encountered a situation like this before, but she'd come up with something though."

Naruto nodded, "I'll tell Sakura-chan pretty soon, I'm just taking telling people about Hinata's condition at a slow pace since I don't want to risk any eavesdropping. I'll probably have to catch her when she isn't busy with her work."

Hinata suddenly felt another burst of guilt. Because of this happening to her, now not only did she add more responsibilities onto Naruto's plate, but others were getting involved because of her incompetence. She wasn't getting stronger at all. "I'm, really sorry everyone." Hinata didn't cry or feel her eyes well up, but she still felt as if she wanted to. "I'm causing you all trouble."

"Don't worry about anything, Hinata-ttebayo." Naruto said instantly, resisting the urge to pull the woman he loved into his chest tightly. "Like I said, you're the one being victimized here so don't feel guilty. I wanna help you 'cause I l-" Naruto stopped himself from saying it. "Know that you want to go back home." The maverick ninja prayed to all the gods he hadn't punched that Hinata hadn't caught his mistake.

"Oh keep the sweet talk private you lovebirds." Ino teased, laughing when she saw how flustered Hinata's face was. "But yeah, Hinata, we're on your side, even Lazymaru over here." She elbowed the goatee man.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Temari calls me that everyday I don't need you doing it too."

_Temari-san?_

"Shikamaru ended up marrying Temari like I wisely predicted." Naruto said, a grin on his face. "They got a kid too, he and Bolt are best friends actually. You can't miss him, looks like a Shikamaru with Temari's eyes. Name's Shikadai."

Hinata blinked. The slightly terrifying blonde Suna kunoichi had actually moved over to Konoha and married Shikamaru? She thought that their relationship was that close, but then again she had never really interacted with the two of them that much either. "Oh, um, congratulations Shikamaru-san!" Hinata had been wrong with the idea that Ino and Shikamaru had married. "Did, you marry anyone Ino-san?"

Ino nodded, "Yeah I married Sai, you don't know him but you meet him eventually after Naruto got back from training. He's pretty insensitive and clueless, but the guy means well so don't be too hard on him." Hinata nodded, not sure if she would actually get along with this Sai character and coming to the realization that she sucked at guessing who her comrades would marry. "You'll just love my Inojin, he's the only one that actually comes to Ino-Shika-Chou training." When Ino said that last part she had a glare directed towards Shikamaru. "You and Karui-san need to stop letting Shikadai and Chouchou ditch with no repercussions."

"Temari lectured Shikadai last time and made him go so lay off my back."

"So this Karui-san is..." Hinata felt as if her guess would more than likely be correct. "Is Chouji-san's wife and Chouchou..."

"His daughter." Naruto finished. "The new Ino-Shika-Chou are good though, well not as good as our kids though - even with Bolt's pranks."

Hinata's opal eyes met Naruto's cerulean, feeling as if a million butterflies were in her stomach. _**O-our** kids!_ Hinata had thought this plenty of times before, but the fact still had yet to sink in and hearing it come from her childhood crush's mouth made it seem more surreal. Bolt and Himawari Uzumaki were her children. Her and Naruto Uzumaki's children. Naruto married her, and no one else.

_ I really... can't believe it. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>An:**_ chapter 3 end.

Oh my gosh the drama! Hinata's identity has been confirmed and now Naruto is pissed. Will he ever find out who did this to Hinata and will Sasuke come to Konoha soon so they can use his Sharingan to see the status of Hinata's chakra? And when will Sakura not be busy? It's getting clear, the Uchiha family's coming in and where's Sarada? The reviewers may never know... But that all aside, now Hinata's seen the canon of ShikaTema and SaiIno after she assumed they were together.

We got a little less Bolt and Hima action unfortunately, but there is more plot aside from the cute NaruHina babies. But we will see them again!

_**Read, Review, and I Adore You All Too!**_

_**Preview - **_Chapter Four: The Village of Dancing Leaves: "Why is the village so different?" "Shino-kun?" "Bolt you idiot!" "Oh shut up four eyes!" "Mama can we visit Uncle tomorrow?"


End file.
